Phantoms Seduction Writers block
by georgiagirl5
Summary: He took her from her life. He put her in all sorts of danger, yet she fights back. She never leaves. Even when his true face is shown, her eyes just soften. What is going through this girls head?
1. Chapter 1

_**Phantom's Seduction:**_

Enjoying this view from above, an unconscious smile brings me delight. Whispering words of love to my princess, they bring her dreams of her Knight. I wish to bathe in her sweet fragrance, I wish to savor the sweet caress of her lips. Consumed with desire by your prescence, my heart and soul you'll always possess. I ache to feel you in my arms. My personal hell not to touch my lover. Patiently, I shall watch and keep you from harm until we can be together.

,*.

_**Bella:**_

I growled with frustration as my History book fell out of my locker and plopped down on the floor. I picked it back up and began to shove the book into the locker multiple times. My nerves were set even more on edge when I heard a giggle behind me.

"Bells." My closest person to a best friend, Lila, giggled while taking the book from my death grip. She flipped the book on its side before placing it on the top shelf. Lila shut my locker and turned to smirk at me.

"Whatever." I mumbled while sliding to the floor. Lila soon joined me by slumping down next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Jared and I were talking.." I opened my mouth to say something smart, but she glared at me before I could. "We were talking about how much fun it would be to check out the _Opera Populaire_ tonight."

I stared at Lila. She gladly stared back. "C'mon, Bella, I heard from Sarah that there has been the sound of singing and the organ playing." Lils pouted at me, her bottom lip quivering. I rolled my eyes, and gave in.

"I'll talk to Jenna." Lila tackled me with a hug of giggles and love.

,*.

I dropped my bag by the door, and kicked off my shoes. My house was bigger than most of my friends. But that was only because my aunt was big in fashion, so she makes milions a week.

"Aunt Jenna?" I called out into the house. For a few seconds, the only thing I could hear was my echoe.

"Yes, mon enfant?" She called from the kitchen. My feet automatically walked me towards her voice. Aunt Jenna was hunched over a steaming pot of something. She threw me a smile as I hopped onto the counter. "Have a good day?"

"Well, Lila had to show me how to put my books back into my locker."

Jenna tossed her head to the side and laughed. "Again?"

I shrugged while picking at the bottom of my dress. "Lila and Jared were wondering if I could..." I couldn't tell her I was going to visit the Phantom of the Opera,she would never let me go. "A walk after dinner."

She smiled at me and pat my cheek with her hand. "Of course, sweetheart. I'm so glad you are finally getting out of the house. I was worried you would continue to stay up in your room."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but knew it was disrespectful to. She keeps bugging me about being in my room and looking at the photo of my non-existent family. I felt the pain seep into every inch of my body, the feeling of me about to puke returning. My family have been dead for at least a month. I wasn't born in France. I am originally from Canton, Georgia, a small town in America. My parents and little brother had been coming home from his birthday party when I called. My mom had gotten distracted and swerved into the other lane. Thus, they were hit. My parents were killed on impact, my brother from the flames.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to be insensitive, I am just a bit worried about you." Aunt Jenna turned to me and put her hands on my cheeks. "You have such a future ahead, I don't want you to ruin that."

Hopping off the counter, I muttered a, "Yeah, aunt Jenna." Before stomping up to my bedroom.

,*.

"Bella." Lila sighed as I stepped out of the house. I mentally groaned. What is she going to fuss about this time? "Do you have to look like a super star?"

I looked down at the floral crotchet dress and black leggings I wore. Of course it was one of Jenna's designs...all my clothes came from her. "I wore this to school..."

Jared threw his arm around my shoulders. "She is just wondering why do you have to be so beautiful?" He tugged a piece of hair and walked off with Lila and me in tow.

It took us ten minutes tops to get to the opening of the _Opera Populaire._ I manuevered my body between the charred pieces of wood. I lost sight of LIla and Jared as the dust kicked up around me. When it settled, my coughing and sight came back. I was standing in the middle aisle leading towards the stage. I looked up at where the once beautiful chandelier used to hang. My feet carried me towards the stage; as I passed, I ran my fingers over the chairs, only to have them crash to dust. My face pulled into a frown as it dumped over my shoes. I bent over and started brushing away the ashes, I was almost done when my hand brushed against a small ring.

It fit just right on my finger. I lifted my hand to admire the turquoise stone that now rested on my ring finger. I sighed and placed the ring on the arm of a chair. The stage was now in my reach, I slammed my hands down before getting on it. Once on, I turned around and peered out before me. It must have been thrilling to stand here before the crowd. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. The notes began to softly pour from my mouth: **(A/N: I do not own this song, Taylor Swift does)**

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

I repeated the last line several more times before opening my eyes and looking out before me.

"Who are you?" A silky voice roared from somewhere above me. I knew this voice. The phantom of the opera was here. "Answer me, child!"

The only response I gave was jumping off the stage and sprinting towards the door. I was halfway when the Phantom dropped down before me. I skidded to a stop and turned but he caught my waist with a rope. He pulled my back against his stomach.

"I will not ask you again." He growled into my ear as I struggled against his hold.

I did the only thing I knew in a situation. "Lila! Jared!" I screamed out. The Phantom ran towards to stage with me tucked under his arm like a football. He hopped the stage just as Jared and Lila ran through the door.

"Bella!" Lila screamed, running towards the stage. The last thing I saw were the tears falling down her cheeks before my eye sight was blocked by stone.

**Lila:**

"Bella!" I screamed once more, jumping the stage and slamming my fists where the floor had opened up. I kept slamming my fists until Jared pried me off the floor. "Let me go!" I fought against him. He wrapped his arms around me and dragged me out of the opera house.

Night had fallen over France, the entire city dead to what just hapened. "What do we do, Jared?" How can we go to the police with this story? What would we tell Jenna?

All these questions and uncertainty filled me as Jared dragged me across the yard. Once we reached the gates he flipped me around, "We can't tell anyone, got it?"

My lips quivered, "Okay."

**This is my first story, go easy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom's Seduction**

**Bella:**

I slowly opened my eyes once we were stable on the ground. Immediately, I began dragging my feet against the floor and against the wall. The Phantom jerked his arm on my ribs, making me gasp in pain. I moved my hand to pry his gloved hand off of my sore ribs.

"Let me go!" I screeched. The Opera Ghost only ignored me and dragged me down a short flight of wide stairs. Once he reached the small boat at the bottom, he dumped me into the floor and kicked off the bricks. I thought about tipping the boat over, but when I looked into the murky water I decided that I would much rather take my chances with the Phantom.

It took around two minutes to make it his lair. There had to be at least a thousand candles surrounding every inch of the little island. I scanned the ground to see piles of ripped and crumpled pieces of music sheets. A shattered mirror lay near by a black current and tunnel. The Phantom stopped the boat, grabbed my hands, and yanked me off. I stumbled a bit as he pulled me across. The Phantom shoved me down in front of the organ.

"Play." He commanded simply. Hesitantly, I placed my fingers on the keys, and began. (**A/N: I don't own this either.)**

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_

_It's too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

_New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl_

_And still I cant let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_

I looked over at the Phantom; he had his eyes closed. Content was written over his face, his shoulders were relaxed. This Phantom was different from the one I had just witnessed minutes before. There was no tension.

"Have you ever had a teacher?" The Phantom's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked over at him**,** confused. "Did someone teach you to sing like that?"

"Um, my mom was a singer."

He raised his eyebrow at the word 'was'. I merely shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to go into Phantom opened his mouth to say something, but decided it was better to keep quiet. He sat beside me and pointed at the notes he wanted me to play. My fingers pressed gently into the keys to play the new pretty tune. It was like that for the next hour. For the first time, with a completete stranger, I had a genuine smile on my face.

**Erik**:

I watched the girl next to me play my organ. Her little fingers danced over the keys with such suave motions. She glanced every now in then at the music sheets, but instead she kept her focus on the keys. Not even _she_ could play this well.

"What is your name,child?" I blurted without a second thought. I know the girl was screaming it earlier, but I had blocked it out.

"Bella," Bella said looking over at me, "Bella Hartly. And your name? I really can't keep calling you 'Phantom'."

"It is none of your business." I snapped. Bella turned her torso towards me with a look of anger on her face.

"You are a jerk." She concluded. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. Bella glanced at me through her eye lashes, almost scared of what my reaction would be. When I didn't give her one, she let her brown eyes wonder. Bella's eyes were much more unique than Christine's had been; her's had just been brown, Bella's are a rich dark chocolate mixed with silver in certain light. There were many unique thing's about Bella that Christine had not had. In fact, Bella's hair was soft and fell in gentle curls, when Christine had wild hair. Bella's lips are a full rose red color; Christine's had been peachy. Something in my chest tightened as my eyes followed her small form walk around my lair.

She cautiously picked up one of my drawings of Christine, and studied it. I watched her eyes brighten and widen. "Are you an artist?"

I smirked at the excitment in her voice. "I prefer composing music, but yes once upon a time I did draw."

"My father taught me to draw when I was little. My parents were quite the duo. Mom was into music, and dad enjoyed painting." Her face visibly saddened, tears filled her eyes. "My brother didn't get a chance to see if he could sing or draw."

Bella gently laid the paper down and began walking again. Every step she took it looked as though it pained her. Her shoulders slumped, her legs wobbled, and her hands shook. She busied herself by brushing her hands through her hair.

"You must get lonely down here. It must be nice to have it quiet, to have people not worry or fuss with you every second of every day." She turned her head so that she was looking into my eyes. This confused me. Who was this girl? She doesn't seem to care that I have kidnapped her from the light to live with me. And she was right, about both. That is why I brought her down here. To keep me company.

"Do you ever shut up?" I snapped. I couldn't let my guard down. Not again.

I looked up to meet Bella's hurt eyes. I stood up, and she stumbled backwards, straight into my murky water. When she popped up, a look of shock came onto her face. She flew onto the floor as though the water electrocuted her. Bella looked back at me and began to shiver.

"What?" I asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do you have clothes I can borrow? I didn't exactly plan on staying." She sneered up at me. I glanced over at the small trunk that contained one dress and one cloak. If she were to stay with me, we would have to get her clothes. I cringed and hesitated at the thought of returning to the surface...it had been so long...

"We will have to return to your home for a few minutes. We won't stay long though." The last bit was for both our benefit. I won't be out too long, and she won't be able to get away from me.

**Bella:**

About twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of the _Opera Populaire_ in an elegant blue renaissance gown and black cloak. The cloak's hood was pulled over my head to conceal my face. The Phantom was checking the streets to make sure there was no one walking around. Minutes later, he grabbed my wrist and was forcing me towards my house. We arrived to my balcony within seconds.

"How do we get up there?" Phantom asked while scanning over the pillars. I simply pointed the set of stairs. We walked up them and I reached for my door knob when he knocked me to the ground.

"What the hel-" Phantom pressed his hand against my mouth to cut off my talking. I glared at him and shoved him off of me. I crouched on the balls of me feet and listened closely. The sound of someone crying filled my ears. Quickly, I peeked over the side of my window. Aunt Jenna sat on my bed, cradling my stuffed elephant, Ellie. She was holding it over her heart, her tears soaking into the soft fuzz of Ellie.

"That's my aunt." I whispered. I could feel him watching me, but chose to ignore him. "Uh, will you grab my clothes...I'm just going to wait...down there." With that, I crawled away from Phantom.

**Reviieeewwww please**


	3. SORRY

_**Hey guys! I won't be able to upload for a looonnnnggggg time. I broke my laptop and right now I'm on my grandparents computer, but I won't be one :/ Look out for my work!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom's seduction:

Bella:

I stared into the mirror, almost uncomfortably. Ever since we had gotten "home", the Phantom had stared at me nonstop. No matter what I had avoided his gaze. I feared that if I looked into them I would see the one thing I hate most. Pity, sympathy. Or nothing at all. I also feared that if I looked into his eyes, I would break down.

"The bed is through the curtains. I used to have two, but the swan was in an...accident."

I cringed at what all those "accidents" could be. I shook the thoughts out of my head before they poisoned my mind. So instead of making a fool of myself by stuttering, I decided to just nod my head. I was just barely opening the curtain when a little monkey caught my eye. It was wearing red Persian robes and held two shingles. Very carefully, I picked the monkey up in my hands. It was soft and delicate.

"This is how you make it work." two arms wrapped themselves around my own and twisted the small nob behind the monkey. Together we watched it come to life by the monkey move it's arms in a simple clapping motion. It was a simple motion, but a gentle tinkling sound. I felt my entire body relax into his. Phantoms arms seemed to relax, causing them to cradle me against his body. We slowly began to sway as the monkeys arms moved. My eyes slowly begin to droop, but they shot open once his arms disappeared and my body my going limp. When I turned to look at Phantom, he had the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers.

"Phantom-"

He flicked his wrist in my direction. "Bed...now."

Slowly, I made my way past Phantom and into the curtained room. Once I was clear of the "doorway", the black curtain dropped. The room was covered in black lace and old music sheets. I laid down in the silk sheets, and looked the the Phantom's back. It was tense as his fingers danced across the organ. My eyes slowly drooped to the sound of the notes fluttering through my head.

,*.

_**Heyyyy guyysssss! I know this chapter is sucky but I had to post before I lost all of you. So my brother is going to let me borrow is computer at night. I'll be able to write again yayyyyy! Review for my short chapter?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Phantoms Seduction:  
Erik:  
When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a meadow filled with swaying grass and flowers. The suns rays beat down heavily on my black dress coat. As far as I could see, I was alone. Or at least I thought.  
"Erik." A light voice giggled behind me. I turned my head to see Bella in a classic ballroom gown, the top half pink and the bottom blue. Her dark curls were contained in a side ponytail and a light hat was perched on her head. I turned my head completely only to have her giggle again. "Catch me."  
Without a second thought, my body shot up to chase the young girl. Branches off of trees reached out to greet me as I lost sight of Bella. A smile graced my face as I thought about wrapping my arms around her small frame. My feet pushed harder off the soft ground. They abruptly stopped when a blood curdling scream pierced through the air. The air around me became thick, as though I were trying to run through honey. Chills ran up and down my spine; every hair standing on end.  
"Erik!" Bella's cry echoed through my ears. I pushed my legs harder and tear through the trees. Bella was staring at me; wide eyed and pale. Her hands covered her stomach. I ran to her and gripped her shoulders.  
"Bella." My voice was distant to my ears. "Bella, what's wrong?"  
Instead of answering me with words, Bella slowly moved her hands away from her stomach to reveal a gash. The blood was spreading over her dress. I looked back up at her, but her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. My arms opened as Bella fell into them. I dropped to my knees and cradled her tiny form in my arms. Tears dripped down onto her still face. My mind was telling my body to help her, but somewhere I knew she was gone. Forever.

I shot up in bed, my chest heaving. My eyes quickly scampered around the room only to land on Bella laying beside me. She was laying on her back with her face turned away from me. One hand was curled by her face and the other was splayed across her stomach. I watched her chest slowly rise and fall with every breath. Slowly, unsurely, I laid closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I tugged her slowly into my body. Bella stirred and I froze, but she was only turning to cuddle closer into my chest. A slight smile came onto my face. Christine never would have let me hold her this close. Bella tucked her head into my shoulder. I rested my head against the top of hers and closed my eyes. Letting sleep take over me again.  
Bella:  
The sun shone brightly through the car, illuminating the smiles on my parents face. Laugh lines settled lightly at the edges of my dads eyes, my mothers dimples shown in yellow light. My little brother, Jamie, stuck his tongue back out and crossed his eyes, making my parents break into another fit of laughter. Seeing this brought a smile on my own face. If this were real, I probably would've scoffed and rolled my eyes, but seeing my little brother alive, I couldn't help but smile. It quickly fell as thunder rolled across the sky. Rain lightly tapped on my window and I looked over to see red drops slowly dripping down. I cracked the window and stuck my fingers out. They came back sticky and wet. Blood.  
I quickly wiped the blood on my jeans and looked at my parents. The car was stopped, and my parents heads were hanging down. As was my brothers.  
I reached forward and shook my parents shoulders. "Mom?...Dad?"  
I hesitated while speaking. "Wake up, please. Please." my shaking became more frantic, "wake up! You have to wake up!"  
By this point, the bloody rain was seeping into the car and quickly filling it. Tears rushed down my cheeks as I began trying to wake them up. Nothing I did worked! My breaths came out in quick short pants. The blood was rising over my chest, then my neck. I craned my head, trying to keep it from rising further. That wasn't affective in any way. The blood began rising over my face. I took one breath before going under. I could feel it slowly fill my lungs. I gave one last burst before going completely under.

_**Im sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Someone very dear to me passed away and I've been planning the memorial so writing for fanfiction slipped my mind. I'll try to upload more often. I hope you guys understand.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Phantoms Seduction:  
Bella:  
I bolted up right in the bed, stay pieces of hair were plastered across my forehead and neck. My chest was still throbbing with the crushing pain of not being able to breathe. I took a long deep breath, and pushed the hair out of my face. Never have I had a nightmare so real before. Sighing, I looked over at Phantom. He was laying flat on his back with one hand curled over his stomach. His face was cleared of every emotion I had seen earlier. The anger and distraught look he had been wearing was gone, replaced with a simple look of peace.

I smiled slightly before pushing the covers off of me. I dropped my feet over the edge and stood up. The granite was freezing underneath my bare feet. Shivering, I padded over to the old fashioned mirror that rested against the wall. A horrified expression greeted me with what I saw. My complexion was a ghostly pale, and my eyes were wild with fright. Quickly, I turned away. Rest. I needed more rest. Walking back to the bed, I noticed Phantom looking at me. I jumped slightly, had I been loud? We stared at each other for a long while. His blue eyes looked over my pale face, resting on my throat. I ran my fingers over the spot he was looking at, and turned back to the mirror. There was a bruise in the shape of a hand. When I was choking on the blood, I must have gripped it while I was sleeping. The Phantom's hand moved mine away from my throat, and he tilted my head back. My breath caught in my through as he looked over the marks.

"It's just a bruise, no internal damage." He whispered, his breath fanning over my neck. I felt my knees turn to jelly. I looked down at him, and he looked up. His eyes started soft then went hard as he stepped away. Then it went soft again when he looked down towards my stomach. I looked down only to see my Pink tank top. Nothing out of the usual.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, and walked over to the organ. A single slip of paper sat on top of the keys. Phantom glared at me as though I had put that slip on there. He snatched off the organ and read it aloud.

_Erik, it has been ages since we have encountered. I have been watching you for the past few weeks. Might I say, you have not changed. And I see your new squeeze, don't be afraid to share. I shall return soon. _

_-Anon._

_**Another short chapter. I won't be as busy but uploads will be hard. And for the confusion on last chapter, yes those were dreams. If anyone has any ideas to happen do share :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom's Seduction:

**Bella:**

Phantom and I both stared at the sheet of paper for a few minutes before he had a total melt down. He ripped it to shreds and knocked everything on the table over. Candles, papers, and pens flew around and I ducked to narrowly miss the flying pen. When I leaned back up, my shoulders were jerked into the Phantom's grasp. His eyes were lit with an angry fire.

"Did you tell someone where we are?!" He screamed, jerking my shoulders.

"No!" I whimpered.

"Then how the _hell_ did he know where were are?!" He jerked again.

Tears filled my eyes as I tried to pry his tight grip off of my shoulders. He shook me again, asking the queston over and over again. Finally, he just let go and let me crash onto the floor. The air rushed out of my lungs as I landed flat on my back. I rolled onto my stomach, out my arms on my forehead, and burst into a fit of sobs. My whole body was shaking with uncontrollable tears.

"Bella..." Phantom said quietly, gently.

I jerked my body away when I felt his hand touch my lower back. I flinched, and crawled out of his way. When I was far enough, I sat with my back against the wall and curled my body in. Phantom was sitting on his knees, watching me. I put my head on my knees, not really wanting to meet his gaze. Phantom sighed before crawling over to me. He wrapped his arms around my body, and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Bella..." He whispered. I leaned against him, seeking the comfort and warmth he was offering. He tightened his grip. "I didn't mean to get so upset I..."

He stopped talking when a new note fluttered down from the ceiling. Phantom reached his hand out to grab it before it reached us completely.

**Better watch what you do with your squeeze, Erik. She may not come back for you after I've had her. I know it must be frustrating to be getting only notes, but I shall reveal myself soon. Yours truly, Anon.**

Phantom/Erik opened the envelope further to find a pen knife. It was caked with blood and dirt. Erik pulled it out with complete disgust. We stared at it for a while before Phantom threw it into the wall. He put his head in my shoulder, and growled deep inside his chest. I could feel the muscles in his jaw work as he took slow, deep breaths.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" He growled.

I didn't answer him because I didn't know. No one had ever been a threat to me or my loved ones. I slowly massaged the back of his head and began thinking. I know that no one unusual, excluding Phantom, had shown up in my life. Surely, I would have noticed if someone were following me. Phantom stood up, dropping me back to the floor, and began pacing. I curled my body back in, but this time I didn't cry. Phantom ripped the note into shreds, and threw it into a candle fire.

He looked over at me. "I'm going to get us food."

Once he left, I stood up to look around. I picked up a book that read _Les Miserables_. I thought for a second, and dropped the book with a gasp.

_"Bella!" Missy, my old best friend giggled a few feet a head of me. "C'mon already!"_

_I giggled back, and held up my finger to tell her I would be done in a second. I quickly took my book off of the library's scanner and turned around quickly. A man who had been standing right behind me, gasped. _

_"Woah." He chuckled, reaching down, picking up my book. "Be careful there, miss."_

_I looked up into his cat green eyes. A wave of uneasiness washed over my body as I looked into them. "Yes, I'm sorry." _

_He moved a piece of hair away from my face, then pouted a playful pout. "Wouldn't want a pretty face like that to get hurt."_

_Missy grabbed my hand, and jerked me out of his gaze. "Come on, Bells."_

_As we walked away, I could feel those green eyes follow my every move until they could no longer see me. Missy and I never talked about the weird man. We never mentioned cat green eyes, or strange men. The weird feeling of his eyes on my back never left..._

I jerked out of my thoughts when Erik pulled on my hand. He was staring at me with hard blue eyes. He was carrying a simple bag of food with a heavenly scent that made my stomach growl.

"Are you okay?"

"I-i think I have an idea of who the man is."

"You do?!"

"I do, but I don't. I'm almost certain that he has been watching me for a while. Since I lived back in America in fact."

"Do you know what he looks like?" He questioned excitedly.

"No...but I do know that he has very bright...almost supernatural green eyes."

Phantom quickly jotted this down on a music note. "It may not be a lot, but it's something, right?"

He gave me a small smile. It pushed his mask up slightly, and made my stomach flutter with a strange feeling. He was good looking when he smiled...It suited him...

**Eri**k

It had been weeks since our last letter. Bella sat beside me all day long, and helped me write my music. She would smile and sway her head as I played the organ. I hardly played for Christine. We only sang together. With Bella I could do both. I could also smile with her without worrying whether or not she thought it was ugly or not. She seemed like the girl who didn't care about the outside, but more on what was on the inside. I smiled again.

_You are such a sap_, a small voice said in the back of my head. I was becoming a sap for her. The stress from everything had been lifted off of my shoulders because of her. Bella laughed and tossed her head back at the face I had made when I messed up the notes. I smiled at her, and continued to play.

"Erik?" Bella asked, pressing her fingers lightly into the keys. "What is your biggest secret?"

_**Sorry for the wait! This chapter is longer hope you like it. Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Phantom's Seduction: **

_**You guys are kind of the bee's knees! I love all of your reviews, they make my hard days better. A bit dramatic but when you need that happiness you get desperate.**_

**Bella:**

_The mud squished up and between my toes as I bent behind the brush. My breath was stuck in my throat. I leaned against my knees and palms into the ground. My eyes scanned the area for any kind of life. I couldn't hear or see anything, but I know he had followed me. Someone like him would not just give up. _

_I slowly tried to crawl further into the bush when I heard a twig snap. I froze mid-motion, my heart began to pound against my ribs. Looking through the twist of thin brances, I spotted long legs slowly walking through the mud. Tears welled up in my eyes as his feet got closer to my bush._

_"Oh, darling. Did you honestly believe that you could get away from me?" He let out a low chuckle, clearly amused with the situation. "When I want something, I get it. And if they have an issue with that...well let's just say it doesn't end well for them."_

_I slowly sat back into the mud, and tried to push myself back without him hearing me. When I put my hand behind me, it l sat onto a rock, and let out a small yelp. He chuckled again while walking closer. His bright green eyes appered in the small hole. They were bright with the thrill of hunt._

_"Why, hello there, darlin'." He chuckled before launching straight at me. _

I woke up, screaming and breathing hard. Erik was up in a second with a protective arm wrapped around me. His blue eyes frantically bounced around his "cave" looking for any sign of danger. They finally landed back on me. His eye brows were pulled together in confusion as he looking into my eyes.

"What happened? Why are you screaming?"

I pushed my sweaty hair off of my forehead, and held it all on top of my head. The feeling of our anonymous stalker watching me was still lingering. I looked at him, and just shook my head. This nightmare was different form all the rest. The others were usually about my parents death, or someone trying to hurt my aunt. I never told Phantom about the nightmares...I haven't told him about my parents yet. Though it wasn't compleetely fair. I had found old notes and pictures of a girl who I had come to conclusion as Christine. She was a very pretty girl, with long curly hair and what I assumed were brown eyes.

"Bella?" Phantom's long fingers stroked lightly through my hair. I closed my eyes and rested against him. This had become a new thing between him and me. Erik no longer looked at me with anger or hatred. Now it was soft, somewhat sweet. "Talk to me."

I shook my head with a sniffle. "It was nothing."

He let it go again, and pulled me closer. I leaned further into him as he stroked my hair. Sitting like this made me think of everyone I have pretty much left behind. They had not been thought of in the past few weeks. Somehow it felt right being down here with Phantom. Safe from everything, but Anon...

**Eri**

Bella soon fell asleep against my chest, one hand clutching my shirt and the other cradled between our chests. This was bad. I knew Bella wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, but that doesn't mean something won't happen. It isn't winter yet, she could fall ill from the sudden chill here. I sighed, and layed my head on top of hers.

This wasn't a side of me that I knew. Christine wouldn't have let me this close to her unless someone were in trouble. With her it was like everything was forced. I was with her most of her life, and it was forced. With Bella, it is like breathing. Simple and easy.

I laid down with Bella embraced against me. I will have to protect her from Anon. If it means staying up all night and day to watch her. Looking down at her I made a mental promise. As long as you are in my life, you will be safe.

**Anon:**

I watched them curl up on the bed with complete disgust. What was that monster doing with my _Etoile_? She should be with me, in my arms. I slammed my fist against the railing. Anger filled every inch of my being.

_Calm yourself, Luther._ I thought , taking deep deep breaths. _She will be yours soon enough._

Turning around, I weaved my way throughout the building to the back room. The boy who had put his arm around my girl was sitting strapped in the same chair. His green eyes were wild with fright. I took him a few nights after I had seen him with Bella. He was no use to answering my questions. He was a very stubborn fella.

"Are you ready to answer my questions?" I asked leaning in front of the chair.

He shook his head frantically back and forth. I fake pouted, then smirked. I unstrapped him from the chair, and threw him on the table. I strapped him back in with a knife in my hand. I pressed it against his chest, and wrote.

**My dearly beloved Bella, I saw this boy and quickly had to dispose of him. We will be together soon. ~Yours truly, Anon.**

I finished off with slitting his little throat. I pulled him off of the table, and dragged him down the hallway. This will be the best surprise for my love. Once back to the vent, I threw his body over the side, and down onto the floor beside the bed.

"Enjoy, Bella." With that, I swept away.

**Ha kind of creepy. Where is **_**Luther**_** hiding? Review? I am super proud of getting another chapter out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom's Seduction:**

**Bella:**

I jerked up in bed as I heard a loud thump to the right of me. Phantom grabbed the knife, and held it in the direction. We both looked over towards the noise. I gasped; I'd know those navy blue converse anywhere. I shoved the blankets and Phantom's arm off of me, and stumbled over to him.

"Jared!" I sobbed, bringing his body closer. The blood pouring out of his neck covered my stomach and thighs. His head rolled back, showing me the slits in the sides of his neck. I pressed a bloodied hand against my mouth to stop the scream from coming out. It didn't help. The scream tore its way from my throat and into my hand. Tears ran down my cheeks as I stroked the dark hair out of his face.

I felt Erik's eyes watching me, but he made no move towards me. My arms cradled Jared closer to my body, and tears poured down harder in faster. "This is all my fault." I whimpered, stroking Jared's hair. If I hadn't come here, maybe this could have been avoided. My eyes scanned down his broken body, landing on his chest. A horrified gasp left my lips once again.

"What is it, Bella?" Erik asked. I faintly heard his footsteps coming closer, but everything was locked in on Jared's chest. My eyes scanned over the jagged letters. They read:

**My dearly beloved Bella, I saw this boy and quickly had to dispose of him. We will be together soon. ~Yours truly, Anon.**

My blood ran cold, and Phantom gave a low growl. "So it isn't me he wants. It's you."

Once those words left his mouth, a new round of tears came around. Tears dripped off of my chin and onto Jared's lifeless body. My body jerked with every breath I took. Who was he going to go after now? What if he goes after Lila, or Jenna? He couldn't! No one else will get hurt. Not while I'm around.

**Erik:**

Watching Bella cry over that boy brought an agonizing pain into my chest. The thought of someone already holding her heart had not yet crossed my mind. Until now. I wanted to put my arms around her, and comfort her. But what if this boy meant something more than a friend? I looked over at the mirror with disgust. This boy did not have to wear a mask to hide his face. He had handsome features. I had the face of a monster.

"Erik." Bella whispered with a sniffle. I had dropped the body off at a police station not too long ago, but from the time I left to the time I got back, Bella sat on the floor covered in blood and her eyes glazed over. "I'm covered in blood."

I looked at her with a sigh. Bella's dark curls were thrown to the side, her brown eyes rimmed red, and her body covered in the boy's blood. Taking her hand, I led her through the maze of halls until we reached the bathroom. Bella sat still as I washed the blood off of her arms and hands. I didn't meet her eyes. Just focused on getting the blood off of her without hurting. "Erik." She murmured.

I looked up at her, and that is when I noticed her face was so close to mine. Our eyes locked, and our breaths mingled. Together we leaned into each other. Our lips brushed against each other, and sparks flew through my lips to my toes. She touched her hand to my cheek. I gripped her wrist, and wrapped my arm around her waist. I need to stop this, but I can't. Kissing her is addicting. I pulled away slightly.

"Don't stop." She whispered, getting closer to me. Bella pressed her lips against mine again; I pulled her into me as I kissed back.

I was falling hard and fast for this girl. And I know what it has in store for both of us as long as Luther is around. Danger lurked in every corner for both of us. Every move we make we will be watched.

**Jenna:**

"I don't know who she is with!" I sobbed once more. The man circled the table once more with a cruel smile on his face. He dragged the knife along my stomach once more, and I screamed in agony.

"Wrong answer, Jenna." He tsked at me. I took a painful deep breath. "I don't have anymore use for you. Give that kid my salutations."

With that, he stuck the knife into my chest, and for the last time I gave a breath before falling into darkness.

**Sorry for the long wait/short chapter/ violence! I love your reviews, feel like leaving more? : P**


	10. SORRY!

_**Hey! I just got a review that said I took this cover and name. There are many stories with the same name and most of my covers that I put up I have a friend do. I'm guessing she stole it, so my apologies and I will take it down immediately. For all my readers, I'm sorry! I have such a bad writers block at the moment. I know what I want to happen but I can't seem to get it onto the page :(**_


End file.
